Ran No Kuyubi
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: When Yukio and Rin were small they had a friend named Ran unknown to them there friend was three quarters yokai. At age ten Ran had to leave but now she's back and wanting to be in the life of her two best friends.


Fan fiction Blue Exorcist

Summary: When Yukio and Rin were small they had a friend named Ran unknown to them there friend was three quarters yokai. At age ten Ran had to leave but now she's back and wanting to be in the life of her two best friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

Chapter 1: Goodbye Childhood friends

"Hey Rin is the food ready yet?" asked a girl with red almost orange hair.

"Chill Ran it's almost ready," Rin said in amusement as Ran drooled at the sight of the food, Yukio was looking at the red head with amusement as well. Ran seemed so innocent for a kid dough Yukio and Rin where the same age of ten she seemed more clueless about things, like she was surprised of a stove or a telephone, Yukio noted that she didn't know of modern electronics so as they hanged out Yukio and Rin would show of her the Modern world, so they were never inside the monastery always wondering other places until today. Ran always wanted to taste Rin's food, she was so excited and the smell was so mouthwatering she wanted the food, but Rin wasn't ready yet. Ran had a plate already ready and she was just waiting hovering over Rin as he cooked.

"Are you almost done Rin?" asked Yukio who also started to drool and hover around him too.

"Almost done," Rin frowned in concentration at the food as he put some spices in the curry and then finally Rin served them.

" **Tabemono o arigatōgozaimashita!**" Yukio and Ran thanked with smiles. Ran then started eating and she was a monster she ate it all like that meal would be her last. Both brothers where surprised of her quickness she then got the empty plate which was once full a few seconds ago and gestured Rin to serve her more. On the 3rd plate Rin told her to serve herself as Rin didn't want to bother as he had barely sat down as he had served himself as well, and on the 4th plate both brothers told her to stop as she wasn't going to leave any seconds for them, dough Rin and Yukio wondered where did the small girl put it all.

"Well anyway guys I should go already, see you guys tomorrow," Ran said as she put her plate on the sink she walked to her two best friends and kissed their cheeks. A tint of red started to form on both their cheeks and Ran just smiled and went on her way home.

Ran skipped the whole way home, she was so happy hanging out with Satan's sons. As Ran headed back to Gehenna in her **yokai** spirit manifested and she turned into an orange fox, as she headed to an old Japanese mansion, there at the entrance was her mother who was in human form she was hybrid half human and half yokai. Ran was a quarter human so that's why she could turn into a human like her mother. (All demons have human forms but only the stronger ones could shift between the two easily.) Ran's mother warred a traditional kimono her fox ears where white like her hair, when she arrived home her body turned to its half human form like her **kā-san**.

"Ran someone is expecting you," she noted. Ran cocked her head in surprise no one came to visit her all her friends where all human, none of them Yokai, well except that one guy… and the clan (dough they were family.)

"Who is it?" she asked excitingly thinking of a member of her clan, who had been gone or maybe that one guy? Her answer was answered when she saw the blue flames

"Satan," Ran said not believing it, she would have thought since he's the king and all he wouldn't come to the No Kuyubi clan.

"Ran, Satan would like to talk you," her father informed her. Ran looked at Satan's form he looked like a human and she could see where Yukio and Rin got his looks. Satan was handsome, tall and lean. He wasn't buff or anything monstrous, but Ran could guess that he was like this to make her comfortable, seeing his true form would probably kill her, just like her father, she wanted so bad to see their true forms her true form was pathetic.

" No Kuyubi Ran it has come to my attention that you have contact with my two sons," Satan noted. Ran nods smiling when the subject of her two best friends came into topic.

"Yeah I just came from there exorcist monastery," Ran said. Ran's mother scolded at her child for such foolishness.

"Be careful hon," her mother warned, Ran rolled her eyes at such worry she had her mother's medallion that could completely hide the fact that she's three quarters demon.

"No I do not believe you should be careful I believe you should stay away from both of them all together," Satan said. Ran was shocked to what he said she couldn't stay away, she couldn't.

"I would give you one day to say goodbye," Satan noted and turned to Ran's father, "Goodbye Kuruma it was nice to see you again," he said and disappeared.

"Father?" Ran asked getting angry if they were going to prevent her from being with her two best friends, which they were. It was unacceptable they were her friends.

"You heard what he said one day," her father noted, Ran groaned in frustration.

"Dad, but I go to school with them," Ran informed.

"Satan and I talked about that and so I am going to transfer you to another school," he said. Ran groaned and went directly to her room not wanting to talk to anyone, she was pissed, but one of her family was stubborn as always.

"~Ran-chan,~" a man sang song as he entered Ran's room, he had long black hair and warred an old monks clothing, he had a staff with him. The man's name is Kuro he was once a powerful Exorcist but he got trapped in Gehenna and he became a demon, later Kuruma found him and saw his power, so he gave him the option to join his clan, and Kuro accepted.

As Kuro entered, Ran through multiple shuriken at him which he blocked easily with his staff.

"Now, now Ran what happened?" he gestured a the ten year old who was pacing like a caged animal

"What happened? What happened?" she hissed. "Satan that's what happen. Who does he think is preventing from seeing my friends? Why does he want me to be away from them?" she growled as her hair turned redder and her eyes too. She was angry; she didn't want to leave her school, her friends, Yukio, Rin, especially not them. _Why? Why? Why?_ she asked herself as her yokai form turned into flames, Kuro was surprised as Ran used that technique he had only seen it once with Kuruma and that was a scary experience.

"Calm down Ran!" Kuro ordered, his voice turned dark and deadly, Ran hesitated her outburst and Kuro grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off to her father's main hall where Ran's mom Kukiko was discussing with her father.

When they arrived Kuruma and Kukiko had wide eyes as their daughter was dragged by Kuro who was having a hard time keeping the flames at bay, Kuruma sighted and flashed in front of his daughter and put his finger on her forehead and he sucked in all the fire her daughter was radiating

"Tomorrow I'll have to go to school with you," he murmured "and after that I'll be a long time before you can be back to Assiah," he said my eyes widen my father was a demon if he went through Assiah he would have a hard time finding a body, but then Kuruma turned to my mother and Ran understood her mother would be the vessel they'll both be going with her tomorrow. Opening the Gehenna gate would be no trouble for them they were foxes and knew how to head to Assiah easily, look at Ran for example she had headed to Assiah every day when she was five years old heading to Assiah it was a No Kuyubi thing.

"Dad," Ran called with her head down, "Is this why Satan prevented me from seeing Yukio and Rin?" she asked, Kurama's eyes soften and lifts her daughter's chin.

"You are three quarters Yokai my Kit, it's in your blood to be strong and with a lot of power, you are growing Ran and one outburst of anger would kill a lot of humans, especially toughs who are closes to you. Satan saw this coming and had come to warn me, also he doesn't want his children to die which I wonder why the sudden interest," Kuruma wondered. Ran sighs and she is full with anxiety now what would happen if they get caught by exorcist what would happen now with Yukio and Rin without her?

"Calm down Ran," Kukiko soothed her kit with her voice, Ran sighted really big, but still felt sad, she was going to have to say goodbye to her friends and it hurt as hell.

Ran got up early for school as they headed to the Gehenna gate they saw Satan standing there, she was confused to see him here and then Satan gave Kuruma a slip of paper and then he disappeared in a blue flame of smoke. Ran gave him a wondering face but he then put it in his pocket and they entered Assiah.

At school people couldn't help but stare at Kukiko who was beautiful and abnormal, she stood 6ft tall with white hair and beautiful almost elfin structure, when Ran introduced Kukiko as her mother their jaws dropped in surprise. Ran looked nothing like her mother she looked a lot like her father getting his hair and face but the thing that both Ran and Kukiko had in common was there blue eyes. So it was believable. Ran introduced the twins to her parents, dough Kuruma was hiding in Kukiko's subconscious he had come up to see the two sons of Satan and he saw how they looked like their father, he smiled at the children and then gave them a sad smile before retreating back into his wife's subconscious. When Ran told them of the news that she would be transferring schools the twins immediately turned quiet and sad. Ran gave them an annoyed look and grabbed both of the twins' necks and pulled them close to her face.

"You guys what the hell is with that sad look? Keep me with you in your heart and remember me with a smile," Ran said giving them a wide grin to the boys who started crying and hugged Ran tightly.

"We won't forget you Ran until we meet you again," Yukio said already recovered from his tears, and Ran gave one last smile before saying her final goodbye to her two best friends.

**Dictionary**

**Thank you for the food - Tabemono o arigatōgozaimashita**

**Demon – yokai**

**Kā-san - mother**

**AN: This is my first Ao no Exorcist fanfiction, helpful criticism is helpful and appreciated**

**Review and Follow**


End file.
